This invention relates to a container for small articles, such as paper clips, toothpicks, pencils, pens and the like, and particularly to a container having a transparent multipurpose outer chamber for holding selected indicia or decorative items.
A common but very handy desktop container for receiving and dispensing paper clips includes a receptacle for the paper clips which has a top with a central opening surrounded by an annular magnet which attracts the paper clips as they are placed into the container or removed therefrom. The magnet assures that one or more paper clips are extending through the opening in the top of the container for easy use. This paper clip container is suitable for its intended purpose.
Individuals and companies promote their products and services by the use of various advertising mediums. One common method of advertising is through the use of paper weights which carry an advertising message and/or decorative or attention-getting devices. These typically take the form of transparent glass or plastic cubes or globes. The cubes or globes typically are mounted on a wooden or plastic base which may or may not include advertising indicia. The cubes and globes usually are filled with a transparent liquid, such as water or oil. An advertising message or logo can be placed on the surface of the cubes and globes or can be placed within them. Further indicia, in the form of brightly colored particles of glitter can be placed in the liquid within the cubes and globes. By shaking the cubes or globes, the particles become temporarily suspended in the liquid and attract attention to the advertising message or logo on or within the cubes and globes. While such cubes and globes are satisfactory for their intended purpose, they have no utilitarian purpose other than serving as a paper weight.
This invention is directed to a container for small articles, such as paper clips, which has a multipurpose outer chamber. The outer chamber is transparent and holds indicia which may take one of two forms. In a first embodiment, the outer chamber can be filled with a transparent liquid, such as water or oil, containing indicia in the form of particles, such as glitter. Upon shaking the container, the particles temporarily become suspended in the liquid providing an interesting visual effect. In a second embodiment, the indicia may be an advertising message which includes words and/or logos printed on a sheet that surrounds a receptacle for containing the small articles that is located within the outer chamber. In a third embodiment, both the sheet bearing indicia and the glitter in a liquid can be used.